Just the Sinners We Commend to Death
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: With the threat of a newly transformed Klaus looming over their heads, the last thing Damon expected was to find himself falling in love with his best friend. And finding himself becoming a father figure to Alaric's teenage son.
1. Prologue

**Pairings:** Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Katherine Pierce, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Stefan Salvatore/Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert/OC, Jeremy Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Lucy Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Emily Bennett, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel (friendship)

**Author's Note: **Season 2 of glee, season 3 of vampire diaries, AU, Klaus is still the villain, Elijah wasn't daggered. This is set just after Smells like Teen Spirit and Stefan was able to break the compulsion of Klaus.

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Damon said from the passenger seat of Alaric's car. "We're taking a road trip to Ohio just so you can go see some singing competition? Ric how much did you drink last night?"

Alaric shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road. Stefan and Bonnie sat in the backside. They were the only ones who opted to go with the history teacher and the psychopathic vampire who were sitting in the front arguing like a married couple. Bonnie had come because she actually wanted to get out of town and Stefan tagged along so Damon wouldn't cause any trouble. He may be recovering from his Ripper moment but he was stable enough to stop his brother. And Bonnie would make sure he didn't do anything stupid. They had left Caroline, Elena, Matt and Jeremy in Mystic Falls with Lucy. The older Bennett witch had decided to help for unknown reasons but one reason they did learn was because she was going to help Bonnie with her magic.

Their little field trip had started when Alaric sprung off the Salvatore's couch at the crack of dawn and raced about the building. Bonnie, who had been dropped off by Tyler so he could go home to reflect on the previous nights events, had woken up to the history teacher muttering about how he was going to be late. He had asked Bonnie if she wanted to tag along once he told her he had to be in Ohio by three in the afternoon. Damon and Stefan, who rarely slept, had decided to tag along.

Damon for answered and Stefan because he didn't trust his brother being alone.

"Ric are you listening to me?" the older vampire snapped, annoyed. The history teacher glanced at him out the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"I hear you Damon. And the reason why we're on this trip is because I have something going on in Ohio."

Damon was not happy with that answer. "I want to know why."

"A singing competition," he answered although Damon knew that.

"For?" the vampire probed. The two supernaturals in the back snickered.

"Reasons. And snapping my neck won't make me tell either," Alaric smiled at his best friend. The older Salvatore frowned and crossed his arms in a huff, starting out the window. This was going to be stupid.

* * *

Blaine was going on and on about how they were gonna win. The duet would totally what got them to win. Kurt almost told him it wasn't going to be the song. He highly doubted they would win anyway. He did care about Blaine but it was rather obvious that the curly haired boy's affections were getting stronger. While Kurt's crush on him had died the moment their lips met while he was building a grave for his dead canary, Blaine's had been ignited. The little brushes of his hand against the fair skinned boy's, the love sick looks, all of those things weren't as potent as they used to be.

Kurt sighed as he watched his old glee club, his friends, seated in the audience, await their performance. He would give anything to be back with them. To be snarking with Rachel, to dance with Mike and Brittany, to have bitch fights with Santana. To watch movies and other nerdy things with Sam. Now that he thought about it, he's rather have the duet he was supposed to have with Sam rather than the duet he was about to sing with Blaine.

He wondered how his dad would react to him singing a song about a break up with a guy he used to gush over when they talked on the phone. Maybe he'd laugh or maybe he'd frown. Kurt really didn't know how his dad would react. He didn't even know if he was coming. He hadn't been able to come to the ones last year since he had been obsessed with finding the vampire that killed Isobel.

He frowned softly at the very thought of his step-mother. He had never liked her. She was rather distant from his dad. She said she loved him but Kurt was observant. He knew she was playing him. He knew because Kurt had done the same thing before. He had played a boy's affection to get what he want. He had hated doing it too but at twelve, he didn't care. He was a compassionate child but he had his moments where he could be a bitch.

Hence why he hadn't really been upset at Quinn when it was revealed she had used Finn. He knew it was a low blow, but he didn't take sides. He hadn't really gotten to know Quinn until half way through her pregnancy. He had also pushed her to give Sam a shot. The country boy had lit Kurt's fire. And he was a sweet heart, what Quinn needed until she was ready to admit she did love Noah.

"Hey Kurt, you ready? We're about to go on," Blaine said, clapping his hands on the older boy's shoulders. Kurt resist the instinct to defend himself. Another reason why he hadn't fought back at McKinley. While the others thought he was weak, he wasn't. He had been trained to protect himself. He was damn good with archery, a crossbow and knives. And herbal remedies.

"Yeah," Kurt answered and did a sweep of the audience. His dad still wasn't there. His uncle Burt was, and so was Carol. But he didn't see his dad.

"Introducing the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

* * *

Alaric was going to kill Damon once they were alone.

The older vampire had snapped his neck once they crossed the Ohio state line and Stefan had to take the wheel while Bonnie sat in the backseat with an unconscious Alaric while doing her witchy mind trick. They were about thirty minutes late and Ric knew he had missed the opening performance. He found Burt and Carol who informed him that Kurt had just gotten on stage. He turned his attention on the group of school boys who were doing a cover of Raise Your Glass by P!nk. Damon, Bonnie and Stefan sat down next to him, and Damon sighed, turning attention towards the stage.

They had driven from Mystic Falls for this? A gang of uniformed teenagers singing horrible covers of songs? He rolled his eyes and watched as Ric's eyes followed one boy. Just one.

The boy was about sixteen years old. He was tall, lanky and looked like a younger version of Ric from his side. Chestnut hair, eyes he couldn't see the color of and pink lips.

The song ended and the audience clapped. A slow melody began to emmit from the group of school boys before the boy Ric had been watching stepped out, lyrics pouring from his mouth in a angelic tune. Stefan and Bonnie watched enraptured but Damon. Damon was looking at this boy like he knew him. Had seen his face before.

Because he had.

Two years ago, he had seen this face. Two years ago when he had met up with Isobel one last time. The night he turned her. A series of questions flew around his brain. What did this kid have to do with Ric? What was his purpose? Why was he there the night Isobel was turned?

Damon glanced at the history teacher once more and watched as a smile bloomed on his lips. A smile he remembered wanting his own father to give him whenever he did something to impress him. The smile Stefan was always on the receiving end of.

A smile that a father gave his son when he was proud of him.


	2. Chapter One

**Pairings:** Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Katherine Pierce, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Stefan Salvatore/Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert/OC, Jeremy Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Lucy Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Emily Bennett, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel (friendship)

**Author's Note: **Season 2 of glee, season 3 of vampire diaries, AU, Klaus is still the villain, Elijah wasn't daggered. This is set just after Smells like Teen Spirit and Stefan was able to break the compulsion of Klaus.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Pings of Emotions

* * *

The New Directions had won. They had beaten the Garblers. Or were they called the Warblers? Damon was unsure. He knew they were named after some bird. He leaned over to ask Ric the question that had been on his mind and when he looked over, the history teacher was making his way down the other end of the row to head backstage. Damon arose to follow him and Bonnie and Stefan did the same. The trio found the history teacher walking up to a group of teenagers. The ones who had sung about how it was okay to be a loser. The winners of this competition if Damon remembered.

A mohawked teen turned his attention on them, well more on Judgy he noticed as the teen's eyes racked up Bonnie's form. Stefan's lips twitched with amusement and Damon payed no more attention to them as he watched Alaric. The hunter watched as the brunet boy he had been watching rushed over to a blonde boy with full lips. They collided and fell to the ground in a entanglement of limbs. The fair skinned boy laughed and the blond hugged him closer.

"Congrats you guys!" he said looking up at everyone else. The boy beneath him held him by the hips and positioned himself to sit up on his elbows. "Rachel that was damn good solo. And of course you all rocked the group number."

The blond male grinned from ear and ear and leaned in, pecking his lips. There was no passion, even Damon could see that. It was platonic between them but the giant of a teenager was frowning and looking like he had swallowed something foul.

"Dude, that's like totally gay." He voiced. The brunet boy glared daggers at the taller boy. He looked like he was about speak when the blond beneath him answered him.

"Wow so it's automatically gay because I acknowledge that Kurt is not only a damn good singer, but also drop dead sexy? It's gay for me to give him a kiss hello but it's okay for me to give a girl a kiss and not get bitched at?" he snapped. "And you really shouldn't be talking Hudson. If my memory serves me right, you were making out with Quinn while I was dating her."

The brunet, Kurt as he was now identified, stared at the other boy and cupped his face. "Sammy, it's okay. I told you, I'm used to this kind of thing." Alaric looked pained at the confession, but he didn't say anything as the boy continued. "Finn you need to get your stick out of your ass. Sam and I are friends. There's nothing wrong with that. If my sexuality still makes you uncomfortable, I'm not apologizing for that. You're fine with Tina's bisexuality and didn't bat an eyelash when Brittany and Santana have said numerous times they sleep together. But the moment something you deem gay comes up, such as a lamp, (neither Damon or Alaric missed the paling of Finn's skin and the look of fear in his eyes as Kurt gave the example) you instantly curl up into a ball and say it's weird."

Sam looked like he wanted to murder Finn. But he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth and looked at Kurt, smiling softly. "You were awesome on stage, Kurt. But seriously Candles? Of all the songs you could have sung you did that one."

"It was Blaine's idea," Kurt muttered. "I would have sung what we were gonna sing, but that's between us."

Sam beamed.

Alaric chose that moment to clear his throat. Kurt turned at the sound and shocked filled his face for a second before smile so bright it could rival the sun formed on his face. He hopped off of Sam and darted for Alaric. The history teacher laughed when the smaller body clung to him. He ruffled up his hair and smiled down at the beaming teenager.

"You came, you actually came!" he cried with joy.

"Yeah," said Ric. He blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry for missing last year's kiddo. I know how you would have wanted me to see it. I was..."

"Busy. I know," Kurt said. "It's okay. You were sorting things out. I understand."

"You were good up there but it was lacking. Did you go down a range?" Alaric asked moving to wrap an arm around the delicate teen's shoulders. Kurt rolled his eyes despite his own blush. "I'm serious. You can hit a high G. What happened buddy?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "I thought it would be better to fit in."

Alaric had another frown on his face. "You wanted to fit in? That's a load of crap."

Kurt said nothing.

"Um okay who the hell are you?" asked a Latina who was locking pinkies with a blonde girl.

Alaric looked at them and then back at Kurt. The younger boy smiled softly and turned to the group of teenagers.

"I kinda wasn't honest about something," he muttered.

"Is he your boyfriend Kurtie?" asked the blonde girl. Kurt blanched and looked a little green.

"No Britt," he said and tried to regain some of his color before he took a few breathes and composed himself. "Burt isn't my father."

Finn blew up at that. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT YOUR DAD! WE'RE STEP-BROTHERS!"

The mohawked teen looked at him. "Dude, you just blew a gasket at him being affectionate with Sam. I think he's had enough yelling for today."

Bonnie looked between Alaric and Kurt, making the instant connection. But she kept her mouth shut encase Damon decided to say something. Kurt smiled at the mohawked teen. "Thank you Noah," he addressed and turned his attention on Finn but he was speaking to everyone. "Burt is my uncle. My mother's brother. He's like a father to me, so calling him dad was second nature and since I was always around you and Carol, I needed to keep it up."

"So who is this guy?" Finn demanded.

"This is my father," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

Alaric waved a hand. A curly haired man walked over to the group with a warm smile. "Good jobs today guys! Kurt you and the Warblers were amazing." he said addressing the group of students. A second later a blonde woman in a tracksuit came strolling up to them.

"William I am appalled that those half witted judged don't know actual talent. But I forget we are in the state of Ohio where people breed stupid just by breathing in the air. With the exception of Porcelain over here. Speaking of which, you were off your range Alabaster. Where was that cold hard spirit of competition you displayed when you won we my Nationals trophy? You're turning soft on me. Sandbags! You're demoted again! Porcelain I want you and your pear hips back at McKinley on Monday do you understand?" demanded the woman.

"Yes Coach," Kurt muttered.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to punch the crap out of that judge again."

Kurt couldn't stop the smile that slowly bloomed along his face as the coach walked away. Santana glared at him but muttered a looked at his son with a soft smile. Kurt turned his eyes towards the group of people his father had brought with him and his eyes stayed on Damon much longer than the hunter liked. And the expression in his eyes made him curious.

There was recognition there, and a bit joy. He knew Kurt has been sleeping when Isobel was turned at least that's what his son told him. He knew Kurt had never really liked Isobel. He said she was using him and lying to him. But Alaric was in love with her, allured by her. Kurt was immune to her charms, and called her poisonous, even now. He wondered if he had run into her since she had been a vampire.

Hopefully not, he prayed as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. The thought of his ex-wife harming his son made him want to find her and put a stake through her heart. Kurt noticed his dad's unease and cleared his throat.

"Who are your friends, dad?"

"Oh," blushed the older man. He turned back to the small group. "These two are my students, Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore," the witch and the Ripper said hello. Bonnie with a wave and a smile and Stefan with a stiff nod. Alaric directed his attention to Damon. "And this is Stefan's older brother, Damon."

Kurt walked up to Damon, his eyes locked on the vampire's. "Hello Damon," he held out his hand. "So pleased to meet you."

There was an undertone of mockery in his tone. It irked Damon. This kid was pushing his buttons. But he took the kid's hand nonetheless and shook it. "Nice to meet you too kid."

Kurt's smile was as deadly as a viper waiting to strike. Or worse, it was like looking into Elijah's eyes as he calculated someone's demise. The teen dropped his hand and moved to take Bonnie's hand and plant a kiss on her knuckles, charming her with French and a wink. The witch laughed and spoke some French right back, shocking the two vampires. Kurt looked at Stefan and smiled softly, holding his hand out.

"I think I'm going to like you." He clarified. Damon frowned. Once again Saint Stefan won everyone over.

"Same here," Stefan said.

Sam looked like he was being replaced. Kurt, catching this out the corner of his eye, rushed over and planted a kiss on Sam's forehead. "I would never replace you, Guppy."

Sam frowned. "I'm not a Guppy," he muttered.

Kurt placed a thoughtful finger to his chin. "Hmm a puppy then?" he joked and Sam frowned.

"No."

Kurt pouted, his eyes sparkling. Sam's mouth twitched and before he could say anything against it, he was nodding. Puck threw his head back in laughter. "You two are a fucking couple! Evans is whipped."

"No I am not," Sam said despite his ears being red. Kurt kissed his earlobe.

"Calm down Sammy."

"I'm not whipped, am I?" whimpered the blond. Kurt shook his head and kissed his forehead.

"You are not whipped."

"Kurt! Kurt!" a curly haired boy said running up to them. "We're leaving. Come on,"

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Alright Blaine," he said and turned back to his glee club. "I'll see you all later."

Sam pecked his lips once more. "Bye Lizzie."

Kurt smiled. "Bye Natie."

Blaine frowned and was about to grab his hand when Kurt darted for Alaric and hugged him once more. "I'll be seeing you tonight runt. I didn't drink all the way from Virginia just to pop by."

Damon growled. Was he forgetting they had a hybrid to worry about? Alaric didn't have time to father when he had Elena and Jeremy to worry about back home. Kurt's smile brought a tender expression to Alaric's. A smile Damon found himself wanting directed at him. It was like how he wanted Elena to look at him when she looked at Stefan. Or how he used to want her to look at him. Ever since the kiss between them, things had changed. He wasn't as determined to gain her affections anymore.

Kurt groaned when Alaric ruffled his hair once more and the teenager left with the hobbit.

* * *

"So you're a daddy and never told us," Alaric rolled his eyes as he sat at the bar. Bonnie was munching on a burger while Stefan sipped at some soda and swiped Bonnie's fries. Damon sat next to Alaric, glaring at him. "When were you gonna tell us? Or Elena and Jeremy? Did Jenna know?"

"Okay bringing up my dead girlfriend is a wonderful way to keep the conversation rolling," Alaric snipped, still sore about the subject. "But yes she knows. I told when she found out about Isobel. She was shocked but when I told he had volunteered to go live with his uncle so I could continue my man hunt for Isobel's killer," he paused and glared at the vampire. "She understood."

"How old were you?" Bonnie asked and then blushed. "If you don't mind me asking."

Alaric smiled. "I was almost thirteen," he answered truthfully. "Neither of us had expected it but then again at that age, we were pretty stupid. But I didn't want her to abort Kurt and Liz was just scared. We raised him, our parents helping the best they could. I got a job when I was fifteen, when Kurt was two and a half and started saving up because I wanted him to go to to college. When he was eight year old, Liz died from leukemia. I was devastated and took a year off school to just focus on Kurt. The kid forced me to go back to school so I could better myself. A year after we got back on our feet, I met Isobel. Kurt didn't like her and wasn't happy when I married her. But I didn't learn that until after she was presumed dead."

"So you were a teenage daddy," Damon muttered.

"Yup," Alaric said. "I love that kid. He's my anchor and if anything happened to him, I'd loose it."

Damon groaned. There went his plan on offing the kid. For now anyways.

He didn't want Ric's attention moving to this kid, not when they had issues to deal with.

At least that's what he told himself.


End file.
